


Właściwy kurs

by soriso



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/pseuds/soriso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ale kiedy już przymierza się do ciosu i słowa zaklęcia zdają się same, bez udziału jego woli, wypływać mu z ust, wszystko nagle staje się prostsze, niż było jeszcze kilka sekund temu. Wątpliwości na chwilę znikają, miecz opada i smok jest wolny. Wzbija się w powietrze i wylatuje z jaskini.</p><p>Merlin zostaje sam z dogasającą już pochodnią, mieczem, który przed momentem wypadł mu z ręki i nadzieją, że właśnie nie popełnił największej pomyłki w swoim życiu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Właściwy kurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelle_kb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/gifts).



> au po 2x12 the fires of idirsholas

_Noc pierwsza_

Miecz jest o wiele cięższy niż powinien. Merlin jest prawie pewien że nie był tak ciężki, kiedy zabierał go jednemu z Rycerzy z Medhir. Może to wina wyczerpania po ciężkim dniu, może ma takie wrażenie dlatego, że kilka godzin temu prawie zabił swoją przyjaciółkę. Wydaje mu się, że miecz parzy go w ręce przez materiał, którym jest owinięty.

Gaius unosi brew, kiedy Merlin wychodzi ze swojego pokoju.

\- Artur kazał ci naostrzyć miecz _teraz_? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, ale jeśli zrobię to dzisiaj, nie będę musiał się tym zajmować jutro. – Kłamstwo przychodzi mu łatwo, o wiele łatwiej niż powinno. Zastanawia się przelotem, kiedy ta granica między prawdą a fałszem tak się zatarła, że w pierwszym odruchu sam wierzy w to co mówi. Gaius nadal wygląda jakby miał wątpliwości.

\- Muszę się czymś zająć – dodaje i posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie. – Wszystko jest w porządku – zapewnia i uśmiecha się uśmiechem, który nie jest i nigdy nie był jego. Uśmiechy Merlina są szerokie, i głupie, i szczere, ten jest raczej smutny i wymowny, jakby mówił, że tak naprawdę nie ma żadnego powodu do śmiechu.

Jeśli Gaius coś zauważa, nie komentuje tego w żaden sposób. Merlin, nie oglądając się za siebie, wychodzi z pomieszczenia, prawie potykając się o własne nogi. Miecz nadal niby-parzy go w ręce, ale ciężar obietnicy, którą złożył przypomina mu, że są momenty, w których nie ma już możliwości odwrotu.

To jest jedna z tych chwil.

*

Droga do podziemi jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się dłuższa. Choć może to Merlin celowo idzie najwolniej jak się da.

Służący uwinęli się wyśmienicie, myśli. Nikt nigdy nie zgadłby, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu zamkowe korytarze były pełne najróżniejszych rzeczy, które powypadały ludziom z rąk w momencie kiedy nie mogli już dłużej utrzymać otwartych oczu i zasnęli – dosłownie – na stojąco. Wszystko wygląda znajomo, swojsko – Merlin zdążył przyzwyczaić się do tego miasta, zamku, nawet do drogi, którą musiał przemierzyć już tyle razy, żeby zobaczyć się ze smokiem. Mógłby tam teraz trafić z zamkniętymi oczami, gdyby nie miecz, który ciąży mu w rękach, ciężar dyskretnie przypominający o celu podjętej wędrówki.

Niespodziewany szelest dochodzący gdzieś zza jego pleców sprawia, że Merlin odwraca się gwałtownie, prawie wypuszczając przy tym miecz. Jego wzrok już dawno przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, mimo tego nie może zlokalizować źródła hałasu. Przez chwilę, dosłownie przez chwilę, wydaje mu się, że widzi skrawek zielonej szaty znikającej za rogiem i doskonale wie, do kogo ta szata należałaby, gdyby to nie była tylko jego wyobraźnia. Ale Morgany nie ma już w Camelocie. Prawdopodobnie nie ma jej już nawet w królestwie. Zostały po niej wspomnienia, suknie, wyrzuty sumienia i zapłakana, zrozpaczona Gwen, którą Merlin musiał niemal wynieść z komnat jej pani.

\- To moja wina. Przepraszam… Tak bardzo mi przykro – chciał wtedy powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie zabrakło mu odwagi. Może innym razem. Kiedyś Gwen będzie musiała się dowiedzieć, ale póki co Merlin jest szczęśliwy, że ten dzień jest jeszcze bliżej nieokreśloną, daleką przyszłością.

Strażnicy nie stanowią już dla niego problemu. Tym razem decyduje się na proste zaklęcie usypiające i krzywi się, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że po wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia mieszkańcy miasta pewnie instynktownie mają dosyć snu, ale to nie pora na kreatywność. Nie ma czasu na zabawy.

\- _Tuit ann an suain_ – mruczy, niebieskie oczy przez kilka sekund mienią się złotem.

Cztery słowa – tylko tyle potrzeba – i droga do podziemi stoi przed nim otworem.

*

Smok wygląda na zadowolonego, ale Merlin nie do końca jest w stanie stwierdzić na jakiej podstawie tak mu się wydaje. Smoki nie mają wyrazu twarzy. Smoki nie mają nawet twarzy na której mogłyby mieć jakikolwiek wyraz.

\- Nadszedł czas, czarodzieju – mówi swoim donośnym, głębokim głosem. Tym samym głosem, którym wołał Merlina do siebie tyle miesięcy wcześniej, którym obwieścił mu jak wielkie jest jego przeznaczenie, głosem, którym nie powiedział mu jak dużo będzie musiał poświęcić, żeby to przeznaczenie utrzymać na właściwym kursie.

Merlin bardzo stara się nie dać po sobie poznać, że się waha.

\- Dokąd pójdziesz…? – Pytanie jest zabarwione nutką nadziei, bo może jednak smok zmieni zdanie i Merlin nie będzie musiał wypełniać swojej obietnicy. „Dokąd pójdziesz?", jakby w tych czasach jedynym miejscem odpowiednim dla tak potężnego stworzenia była już tylko jaskinia.

\- Jestem ostatnim z mego rodzaju. – Smok bynajmniej nie ma zamiaru zwalniać Merlina z przysięgi. – Jest tylko jedna droga którą mogę obrać.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Zobaczysz. – Gdyby nie brak twarzy, Merlin jest pewien że smok uśmiechałby się tajemniczo. Niespecjalnie mu się to podoba, ale czuje na sobie niecierpliwy wzrok i po raz kolejny przypomina sobie, że jest to dług który musi spłacić. Serce bije mu tak głośno, że aż dziwi go brak echa, które powinno roznosić się po jaskini. Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum, dwa uderzenia na jeden krok. Schody nie są długie ani strome, ale kiedy Merlin dociera do łańcucha (który jest _wielki_, ogromny, Merlin nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem Utherowi udało się uwięzić w czymś takim smoka, nie uciekając się przy tym do magii), z wysiłku szumi mu w uszach i ledwo jest w stanie podnieść miecz.

\- Zanim cię uwolnię – odzywa się nagle, bo przypomniał sobie o czymś bardzo ważnym – obiecaj, że w żaden sposób nie zaszkodzisz Camelotowi.

Smok nie zastanawia się nawet przez chwilę.

\- Wydaje mi się, że zawarliśmy wystarczająco dużo układów, nie sądzisz?

Merlin nie wie jak ma to rozumieć – z jednej strony logika nakazuje sądzić, że smok faktycznie będzie trzymał się z daleka od Camelotu, nie próbując zagrażać miastu, bo inaczej po co byłyby te wszystkie rozmowy o przeznaczeniu?

Z drugiej, i wiele razy przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze – tajemniczość nigdy nie wróży nic dobrego.

Ale kiedy już przymierza się do ciosu i słowa zaklęcia zdają się same, bez udziału jego woli, wypływać mu z ust, wszystko nagle staje się prostsze, niż było jeszcze kilka sekund temu. Wątpliwości na chwilę znikają, miecz opada i smok jest wolny. Wzbija się w powietrze i wylatuje z jaskini.

Merlin zostaje sam z dogasającą już pochodnią, mieczem, który przed momentem wypadł mu z ręki i nadzieją, że właśnie nie popełnił największej pomyłki w swoim życiu.

 

*

 

_Dzień pierwszy_

Nazajutrz o poranku okazuje się, że zaklęcie, które rzuciła na mieszkańców miasta Morgause ma swoje dotkliwe efekty uboczne. Przejawiają się one głównie w silnych zawrotach głowy i mdłościach. Merlin sam nie czuje się najlepiej, ale patrząc na stan wszystkich innych, dochodzi do wniosku, że mogło być o wiele gorzej.

Król z samego ranka posyła po Gaiusa, który jest tak samo chory jak wszyscy inni i jego możliwości są obecnie niewielkie. Z trudem wstaje z łóżka, obiecując, że lekarstwo będzie gotowe do południa.

\- Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić – mówi Merlin. Jest na nogach od kilku godzin, sny, które miał tej nocy nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. – Wystarczy, że dasz mi instrukcję i sobie z tym poradzę. Weźmiesz pierwszą dawkę i potem będziemy ważyć lekarstwa we dwójkę, pójdzie nam o wiele szybciej. – Pewność siebie, z którą są wypowiedziane te słowa, zdaje się przekonać Gaiusa, bo słabym głosem zaczyna wydawać polecenia.

Wszystko idzie tak, jak to sobie zaplanowali i po niecałej godzinie lekarstwo jest już gotowe. Gaius bierze swoją dawkę, a pozostałą część Merlin rozlewa do fiolek. Sam zażywa rozcieńczoną dawkę i taką samą przygotowuje dla Artura.

Zanosi mu ją razem ze śniadaniem.

\- Jak się czujesz, panie? – pyta, odsłaniając ciężkie kotary z okien.

\- Bywało lepiej – odpowiada Artur lakonicznie; wygląda jak ktoś, komu nadal brakuje kilku godzin porządnego snu. Siada powoli, ziewając i mierzwiąc sobie już i tak sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy. – Co to jest? – pyta, wskazując na fiolkę stojącą obok talerza.

\- Lekarstwo. Okazało się, że zaklęcie Morgause ma… efekty uboczne. Których my nie odczuwamy w pełni, bo ostatecznie nie zasnęliśmy, ale inni… Nie mają tyle szczęścia.

Artur sprawia wrażenie jakby nie do końca wiedział, o czym Merlin mówi.

\- Twoja zbroja i buty są gotowe, miecz naostrzony, ale mam wrażenie, że obecny stan twoich rycerzy zmusi cię do przesunięcia porannego treningu na popołudnie.

\- I zrobiłeś to wszystko… kiedy?

\- Nie mogłem spać. – Merlin wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się do niego plecami. Nie zamierza mówić nic więcej, ostatecznie Artur nie musi wiedzieć wszystkiego.

\- Och – słyszy. – Morgana? – Kolejne pytanie sprawia, że twarz Merlina wykrzywia się w grymasie.

\- Przykro mi – szepcze i przez chwilę żaden z nich nic nie mówi, rozpamiętując w myślach wydarzenia z dnia poprzedniego, jak to zawiedli, nie mogąc jej uratować. Każdy na swój sposób.

\- Zjedz swoje śniadanie, panie, i weź lekarstwo. – Ciszę przerywa Merlin, bo ma wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego, na przykład powie Arturowi jak to wszystko naprawdę wyglądało, co musiał zrobić i jak wiele by oddał za inne wyjście, za jakąkolwiek alternatywę. Co gorsza, powie również, że gdyby mógł się cofnąć w czasie, podjąłby taką samą decyzję. – Kąpiel będzie gotowa za pół godziny – dodaje i trochę zbyt szybkim krokiem, chociaż stara się uspokoić, wychodzi z komnaty, zostawiając Artura samego z przemyśleniami i jego własnym poczuciem winy.

*

Po południu wszyscy wracają do zdrowia, lekarstwo Gaiusa faktycznie czyni cuda. Artur jest w stanie przeprowadzić swój trening, ale wszystko odbywa się w raczej ponurym nastroju. Duży wpływ ma na to zniknięcie Morgany, jednak fakt, że dzień wcześniej Artur stracił sześciu bardzo dobrze wyszkolonych rycerzy również ma duże znaczenie. Trening jest przez to cięższy niż zazwyczaj – tamci mogli nie dać sobie rady, ale tym nie zamierza pozwolić popełnić tego samego błędu.

Pod koniec z Artura spływa pot i na policzkach odznaczają się mu ciemnoczerwone rumieńce, ale nadal wygląda na niezadowolonego.

\- Muszą być szybsi – mówi Merlinowi, kiedy ten z uwagą ściąga z niego zbroję. – Szybsi, dokładniejsi, zwinniejsi. Rycerze z Medhir…

\- Rycerze z Medhir mieli wnętrzności, na których miecz nie robił specjalnego wrażenia, panie – przerywa mu Merlin. – Wątpię, żebyście często byli zmuszeni do walki z takim przeciwnikiem.

\- A jednak – ucina Artur, podnosząc ręce do góry. – Kilka miesięcy temu nie sądziłem, że przyjdzie mi walczyć z kamiennym gryfem. Magia to magia. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jak może nam zaszkodzić. Chyba już się o tym przekonałeś wystarczająco dużo razy, by przyznać mi rację.

\- Tak – mówi Merlin cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do Artura. Wzrok wbija we własne buty. – Magia.

*

Wszystko dzieje się nagle.

Merlin nie jest do końca pewien, co pierwsze sprawia, że wybiega na zewnątrz: krzyki ludzi, szum uderzających o powietrze ciężkich skrzydeł czy ciepły, pomarańczowy blask bijący od ognia, w którym chwilę temu stanął wóz pełen słomy.

Przestaje się nad tym zastanawiać kiedy, stojąc na dziedzińcu, z niedowierzaniem obserwuje unoszącego się w powietrzu smoka. Smoka, którego niecały dzień wcześniej sam uwolnił.

_Witaj, czarodzieju_ – słyszy w głowie w tym samym czasie, kiedy po mieście roznosi się dźwięk dzwonu alarmowego. – _Postanowiłem okazać wdzięczność za to, że pomogłeś mi odzyskać wolność. Oto jestem. Dni Uthera Pendragona i jego królestwa są policzone_.

Merlin nie jest pewien czy dobrze słyszy, bowiem królestwo Uthera Pendragona jest tym samym królestwem, którym kiedyś władał będzie Artur, i czy nie o to przeznaczenie walczył od momentu kiedy pojawił się w Camelocie?

\- To nie wdzięczność! – krzyczy, zapominając się na chwilę. Zapominając, że stoi na dziedzińcu pełnym nadbiegających z różnych stron, spanikowanych ludzi. – To nie wdzięczność, to zemsta! Obiecałeś, że zostawisz Camelot w spokoju!

_Nie przypominam sobie takiej obietnicy_. – Głos smoka brzmi w jego głowie chłodno, pewnie, zdecydowanie.

Za sobą Merlin słyszy szczęk zbroi. To armia, jak zwykle w pełnej gotowości. Szkoda tylko, że wobec tak potężnego przeciwnika nie mają żadnych szans. Na ich czele nie stoi Artur – Merlin domyśla się, że póki co, rycerze dostali rozkazy, żeby w miarę możliwości bezpiecznie wyprowadzić bezbronnych mieszkańców z zagrożonego terenu.

Smok nieprzerwanie bije skrzydłami w powietrze. Zaczyna unosić się wyżej i przez chwilę sprawia wrażenie jakby chciał odlecieć, ale nic bardziej mylnego. Okrąża zamek i zatrzymuje się na chwilę przy najwyższej wieży. Otwiera paszczę i zionie ogniem, a potem ciężkim ogonem uderza w mur.

Merlin ma wrażenie, że w głowie słyszy jego śmiech. Otrząsa się z początkowego szoku i bez dalszej zwłoki puszcza się biegiem w stronę zamku. Przemierza korytarze, które nagle są o wiele dłuższe niż zazwyczaj, z nadzieją, że Gaius nigdzie dzisiaj nie wychodził.

Otwiera z rozmachem drzwi i wpada do środka. Pochylający się nad stolikiem Gaius w tym samym momencie podnosi głowę. Wyraz twarzy ma jednocześnie zmartwiony i pełen ulgi, otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Merlin jest pierwszy:

\- Zrobiłem coś strasznego – mówi niskim, przestraszonym głosem, zanim Gaius ma szansę powiedzieć, że martwił się o niego, i gdzie on niby był, kiedy na dziedzińcu nagle pojawił się smok. Nie musi nic dodawać, nie musi nic tłumaczyć.

\- Merlinie… - zaczyna starzec.

\- Wiem, nie powinienem był! – przerywa mu. – Wiem! Ale obiecałem, i gdyby nie to, nigdy byście się nie obudzili i Artur… Obiecałem na życie mojej matki – dodaje ciszej, zrezygnowanym tonem, posyłając Gaiusowi błagające spojrzenie. – Gdybym tylko wiedział… Znalazłbym inne wyjście, gdybym tylko…

\- Merlinie. – Gaius brzmi pewnie i ton, którego używa, momentalnie sprowadza Merlina z powrotem na ziemię. – Co się stało, już się nie odstanie, nie mamy teraz na to czasu. Musisz…

\- … coś z tym zrobić. To moja odpowiedzialność. Rycerze nie mają szans – dokańcza cicho. – Nie ze smokiem. Nie z _tym_ smokiem…

\- Jeśli się ujawnisz, nie będziesz miał czego tutaj szukać. Zakładając, że Uther weźmie pod uwagę to, że wszyscy zginęliby, gdyby nie twoja pomoc. – Stwierdzenie faktu. Merlinowi nikt tego nie musi mówić, doskonale sobie zdaje z tego sprawę. Kiwa głową.

\- A jeśli dowie się, że to ty wypuściłeś smoka… Wątpię, żeby cokolwiek było w stanie powstrzymać go przed wydaniem wyroku śmierci.

\- Wiem – szepcze Merlin. – Ale to jedyne wyjście. Inaczej nie będzie Uthera, i nawet jeśli Artur przeżyje, nie będzie Camelotu, w którym mógłby być królem. Nie mogę na to pozwolić.

Gaius milczy, przypatrując mu się z uwagą widoczną w starych, zmęczonych oczach.

\- Może to jest właśnie to przeznaczenie, o które tak walczyliśmy – dodaje Merlin cicho i wybiega z komnaty.

*

Kiedy Merlin nadbiega, Artur wychodzi właśnie z sali tronowej z determinacją wymalowaną na pobladłej i ściągniętej powagą twarzy.

\- Jak wygląda sytuacja na zewnątrz? – pyta, nie zwalniając kroku. Merlin nie do końca wie, gdzie idą.

\- Źle! – sapie, zdyszany po biegu. – Chyba nie myślisz poważnie o tym, żeby tam wyjść i z tym walczyć?

Artur z wrażenia aż przystaje.

\- A co innego, według ciebie, powinienem zrobić? – cedzi powoli. – Mamy tu siedzieć i czekać, aż nas usmaży?

\- W razie gdyby ci to umknęło, to coś tam na zewnątrz, to SMOK! Jak zamierzasz walczyć ze _smokiem_?! – Nie spodziewał się niczego innego, niemniej jednak sam pomysł wcale nie wydaje się dzięki temu mniej absurdalny.

\- Przygotuj moją zbroję. – Artur nie jest w nastroju na dyskusję, zresztą, trudno mu się dziwić. Merlin waha się i ma minę, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale książę nie daje mu dojść do słowa: - Już, na co czekasz?!

_Aż odzyskasz rozum_! - chce odpowiedzieć Merlin, ale to nie jest czas na kłótnie. Odwraca się na pięcie i, po raz kolejny, puszcza się biegiem przez korytarze, wiedząc, że im szybciej zrobi to, co Artur mu każe, tym szybciej będzie mógł się zabrać za poszukiwanie odpowiednich zaklęć.

Ma nadzieję, że poszukiwania nie będą trwały zbyt długo.

 

*

 

_Noc trzecia_

Zmierzch zapada o tej samej porze co zazwyczaj, ale w pomarańczowym blasku ognia wszystko wydaje się jaśniejsze, niż jest w rzeczywistości. Nocą ludzie zgromadzeni są w starej, nieużywanej komnacie, która kiedyś służyła jako sala balowa. Armia powoli opada z sił. Smok pojawia się i znika – nie sposób wiedzieć gdzie i kiedy pojawi się za moment. Mogą być pewni jedynie tego, że nie należy spodziewać się go za dnia. Dzień nie jest odpowiednią porą.

Beznadziejność sytuacji dotarła do wszystkich już jakiś czas temu. Pokonanie tak wielkiego stworzenia, na dodatek ziejącego ogniem, za pomocą mieczy, łuków, włóczni, tarcz i zbroi jest niemożliwe. Jednak póki co nie mają żadnej alternatywy.

Wszyscy już dawno stracili poczucie czasu. Merlin podejrzewa, że kolejna północ minęła mu gdzieś między zaklęciem o niestrawności a klątwie oślich uszu. Odrzuca obie, mając przeczucie, że na smoku raczej nie zrobiłyby odpowiedniego wrażenia. Utrzymanie otwartych oczu z każdą mijającą minutą staje się coraz trudniejsze, ale rozgorączkowane szepty przestraszonych ludzi, szczęk metalu o metal i komendy wydawane pewnym głosem nie pozwalają mu zasnąć. Przypominają mu o tym, że ma coś do zrobienia i coraz mniej czasu. Każdą wolną chwilę jaką ma stara się poświęcić na znalezienie odpowiedniego sposobu na pozbycie się smoka, a brak snu i ogrom pracy, która jest do wykonania za dnia wcale mu w tym nie pomaga.

Powieki po raz kolejny nie chcą go słuchać i opadają samowolnie, kiedy nagle drzwi do komnaty otwierają się z rozmachem i do środka wbiega Gwen, której ewidentnie brakuje tchu. Ma rumieńce na policzkach i rozbiegane, przestraszone spojrzenie. Merlin podrywa się na nogi, pamiętając wcześniej o tym, żeby ukryć Księgę w wyrwie w murze i podbiega do dziewczyny czym prędzej.

\- Gwen! – krzyczy, a chwilę później trzyma ręce na jej ramionach i potrząsa nią delikatnie. – Gwen! Co się dzieje?

\- Smok wrócił – mówi szybko, urywanym głosem. – Poszłam po coś do jedzenia, bo dzieci są głodne, nie jadły nic od… Zapasy, okazało się że spalił spichlerze… Bogowie, Merlinie, oni tego nie przeżyją. Artur… Ci, którzy stali na wieży nie byli wystarczająco szybcy, nie zdążyli, zanim… Artur jest tam sam, na dziedzińcu… - Patrzy na niego błagalnie, jakby prosząc, żeby coś zrobił, żeby jakoś pomógł. Merlinowi nie trzeba powtarzać dwa razy.

\- Zanieś jedzenie dzieciom – rzuca tylko. Ściska jej ramię w celu dodania otuchy i bez dalszej zwłoki wybiega z komnaty.

*

Sytuacja przedstawia się nawet gorzej, niż ją opisała Gwen. Kiedy Merlin dociera na dziedziniec, w pierwszej chwili widzi tylko buchające płomienie i rycerzy leżących pod murami. Nie ruszają się.

Potem zauważa smoka, a dopiero na końcu Artura, który stoi tam, wyprostowany, chociaż Merlin wie - jest pewien - że zmęczenie zwala go z nóg. Mimo tego, książę dumnie zadziera głowę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystkie drogi ucieczki zostały odcięte i zbliżająca się śmierć jest nieuchronna, tym razem już nikt go nie uratuje, tym razem już nie będzie miał szczęścia. Mimo tego ręka dzierżąca miecz jest pewna, stabilna. Zbroję Artur ma niemal czarną od sadzy - Merlin dochodzi do wniosku, że nigdy nie uda mu się jej doczyścić bez pomocy magii, ale za chwilę uświadamia sobie, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, to już nigdy nie będzie _musiał_ jej czyścić, bo Artur będzie martwy, a wtedy on, Merlin…

\- Nie dzisiaj. Nie zginie dzisiaj – myśli i chyba tylko część jego jest świadoma, że powiedział to głośno. Niczego to nie zmienia, w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto ewentualnie mógłby go usłyszeć.

Puszcza się biegiem w stronę Artura, który przy smoku wygląda jak mysz przy słoniu, nie, żeby Merlin kiedykolwiek widział słonia, ale słyszał o nich, słyszał wystarczająco dużo, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że słoń, gdyby chciał, mógłby zmiażdżyć mysz w ułamku sekundy i nie kosztowałoby go to żadnego wysiłku.

Smok zauważa go szybciej niż Artur. Merlin zwalnia kroku i idzie coraz spokojniej, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

_Czarodzieju_ \- rozbrzmiewa w jego głowie, ostrzegawcze, chłodne, w tym samym czasie, kiedy słyszy oburzone „Merlinie!" dobiegające ze strony Artura. Podchodzi do niego powoli i staje tuż obok, odpowiadając na jego zdziwioną minę bladym uśmiechem. Artur ma cienie pod oczami, jest brudny, spocony, na skraju wytrzymałości, ale na twarzy wymalowaną ma determinację i w chwilach takich jak ta Merlin nie wątpi w to, jak wspaniały król będzie kiedyś panował w Camelocie.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – pyta zrezygnowany. Normalnie pewnie by krzyczał, kazał mu się stąd wynosić i obiecywał dyby za niewykonywanie rozkazów, ale teraz nie ma na to siły.

Merlin odpowiada mu kolejnym bladym uśmiechem i przez chwilę patrzą sobie w oczy, a potem jak na komendę obaj odwracają twarze z powrotem w kierunku smoka, który nie zrobił nic do tej pory chyba tylko dlatego, że jest tak samo zaskoczony pojawieniem się Merlina jak Artur.

_Nie odważysz się, czarodzieju_.

Twarz Merlina wykrzywia grymas, który niewielu ludzi miało okazję widzieć. Ostatnio była to Morgause, z bledszą niż zwykle, martwą-nie martwą Morganą w ramionach, przed nią Nimue, tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Nie zwiastowało to nic dobrego.

\- Nie – mówi, i głos ma donośny, dźwięczny, czysty; bez problemu niesie się on po dziedzińcu, odbijając się od murów i wracając z powrotem do nich: księcia, służącego i smoka. – To ty się nie odważysz.

Artur marszczy brwi i posyła Merlinowi pytające spojrzenie. Na pewno zastanawia się, co się stało i dlaczego jego służący nagle zaczął mówić sam do siebie, i nie, to nie jest czas na tracenie zmysłów, Merlinie, otrząśnij się.

Ale Merlin nie traci zmysłów.

\- Zabicie młodego Pendragona nigdy nie było moim celem – odzywa się smok i po zszokowanym wyrazie twarzy Artura Merlin domyśla się, że te słowa wypowiedziane zostały na głos, nie w jego głowie. – Tak samo jak zniszczenie Camelotu. Jeśli jednak jest to jedyny sposób na zniszczenie Uthera Pendragona, niech tak będzie.

\- Nie – powtarza Merlin. Jedną dłoń kładzie na ramieniu Artura, palcami muska spoconą skórę szyi, drugą wyciąga przed siebie. – Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić – dodaje, nie mając na myśli Uthera.

Smok wybucha śmiechem i mierzy go pobłażliwym spojrzeniem, a potem – i to wszystko dzieje się tak szybko – otwiera paszczę i bucha z niej płomień ognia, tylko, dziwne, nie dosięga on Artura i Merlina.

Nie trwa to długo. Merlin zamyka oczy, które nie są już niebieskie, i w całości skupia się na utrzymaniu bariery, a potem dzieje się coś jeszcze dziwniejszego, lekki ruch nadgarstka, druga dłoń zaciskająca się mocniej na chłodnym metalu zbroi, i smok nie tylko przestaje ziać ogniem, ale też wzbija się w powietrze i odlatuje, z parą buchającą mu z nozdrzy i rykiem, który znowu przeznaczony jest tylko dla Merlina.

Powoli opuszcza rękę i luzuje chwyt, chociaż jest pewien, że Arturowi nie sprawia to żadnej różnicy. Obraca głowę w jego kierunku i uśmiecha się, a potem wywraca oczami w tył głowy i płynnie osuwa się na bruk, z Arturem zbyt zszokowanym u jego boku, żeby mógł złapać go na czas.

*

Przytomność odzyskuje w sali tronowej. Jeden z rycerzy podtrzymuje go za ramiona, drugi uderza po twarzy. Policzek piecze i przez chwilę Merlin nie wie co się dzieje, aż w końcu orientuje się w sytuacji.

Król Uther nie wygląda na zadowolonego.

\- Czarnoksiężniku. – Słowo, nie, obelga, prawie wypluta. Twarz Uthera wykrzywia się w grymasie.

Merlin pochyla głowę.

\- Czy przyznajesz się do uprawiania magii w Camelocie? – słyszy. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, parsknąłby śmiechem, bo raz już się przyznał, ale tak, wtedy nikt mu nie uwierzył, wtedy poręczył za niego Artur, wtedy sytuacja niczym nie przypominała obecnej.

\- Tak – odpowiada pewnym głosem. – Przyznaję się.

\- Ojcze – odzywa się Artur; Merlin do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności w komnacie. – Panie – poprawia się. – Gdyby nie on, jestem pewien, że byłbym martwy i smok nigdy nie opuściłby miasta. Może…

\- Arturze…

\- Smok wróci – mówi Merlin na tyle głośno, żeby przekrzyczeć ich obydwóch. – Jego nieobecność jest chwilowa. Ale… jestem przekonany, że znalazłem sposób, żeby pozbyć się go na dobre.

\- Nikt nie udzielił ci głosu – odzywa się Artur chłodno, nawet na niego nie patrząc. – Niemniej jednak, panie, to może być nasza ostatnia szansa – dodaje poważnie. – Moi rycerze są na skraju wytrzymania, a to dopiero druga noc od pojawienia się bestii. Nie mamy nic do stracenia. Obawiam się, że jeśli nie skorzystamy z jego oferty, będzie to oznaczać koniec Camelotu.

Cisza która zapada w komnacie po tym stwierdzeniu trwa tylko przez chwilę, ale jest bardzo intensywna. Pierwszy przerywa ją król:

\- Jeśli sądzisz, że cokolwiek…

\- Panie – przerywa mu Merlin, przekraczając tym samym wszelkie granice. Słyszy jak Artur gwałtownie zasysa powietrze, ale konwenanse to coś o co dawno przestał się martwić. – Książę ma rację, to może być nasze… wasze jedyne wyjście. Z pewnością przekonaliście się już, że miecz i tarcza, nawet jeśli dzierżone przez najwybitniejszych rycerzy, niewiele są w stanie zdziałać przeciw tak potężnemu stworzeniu, jakim jest smok. Pozwól mi pomóc, a kiedy będzie po wszystkim, zdam się na twoją łaskę, panie.

Uther zdaje się toczyć bitwę sam ze sobą, niewątpliwie zdając sobie sprawę z ironii sytuacji, w której się znajdują.

Od magii się zaczęło, myśli Merlin. I na magii się skończy.

*

Merlin zostaje wyprowadzony z sali tronowej niedługo potem; drzwi zamykają się za nim i może sobie tylko wyobrażać co się za nimi dzieje. Ma nadzieję, że Arturowi uda się przekonać ojca, inaczej sytuacja i jego, i wszystkich innych mieszkańców miasta nie będzie wyglądała zbyt kolorowo.

Znajduje się w dosyć obskurnej, ciasnej komnacie, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy. Godzinę po tym jak go w niej zamknęli zostaje mu dostarczony posiłek. Jest wdzięczny, nawet jeśli jedyne co ma na talerzu to kromka suchego chleba i kawałek twardego, żółtego sera.

Artur pojawia się o wiele później. Na zewnątrz zaczyna świtać.

\- Król wyraził zgodę na twoje żądanie – mówi od progu, chłodnym, opanowanym głosem osoby, która kilka godzin temu została zdradzona przez przyjaciela i jeszcze nie przeszła nad tym do porządku dziennego.

\- Dobrze – odpowiada Merlin i wypuszcza z siebie powietrze, które wstrzymywał, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. – Potrzebuję jeszcze kilku godzin na powrót do sił. Smok nie pojawi się po raz kolejny przed zmrokiem, ty również powinieneś się przespać. Arturze…

\- Nie teraz – ucina gwałtownie. – Jeśli jest tak jak mówisz i uda ci się to zabić, będziesz sądzony o zdradę.

Artur unika jego wzroku, ale Merlinowi trudno powiedzieć dlaczego. Powodów może być kilka.

\- Panie – odpowiada, brzmiąc pokorniej niż zazwyczaj. – Jest jeszcze coś… Musisz tam być ze mną. Kiedy będę wykonywał zaklęcie. Musisz tam być.

Jedyna odpowiedź jaką dostaje to cisza i skinięcie głową. Potem drzwi zamykają się za Arturem i Merlin jest sam, znowu.

 

*

 

_Dzień trzeci_

Stojąc twarzą w twarz ze smokiem, z Arturem u boku (tym razem nie na dziedzińcu, ale za zamkiem, tuż przed linią lasu), Merlin ma uczucie deja vu.

\- Przybywam przygotowany – oznajmia smok, patrząc na nich z wyższością i pewnością siebie.

\- Ja również – zapewnia Merlin i unosi dłoń. Drugą, tak jak ostatnio, kładzie Arturowi na ramieniu. Artur nie ma na sobie zbroi, jedynie tunikę, tak jak Merlin chciał, i pod palcami czuje warstwę cienkiego materiału, a pod nim ciepłą, miękką skórę. Przymyka oczy. Kiedy otwiera je ponownie, są złote.

Słowa zaczynają wydobywać się z jego ust. Merlin nie rozpoznaje własnego głosu, a napinające się pod jego palcami mięśnie informują go o tym, że Artur ma podobne wrażenie. Magia wibruje wokół nich, jej obecność wyraźna i niezaprzeczalna. Jest powietrzem, i ziemią, i trawą, i niebem. Jest barierą. Jest wszędzie.

Smok odpowiada ogniem.

_Prareligia cię stworzyła_ \- myśli Merlin, nie przerywając inkantacji – _i Prareligia będzie twoim końcem_.

Ogień wciąż ich nie dosięga. Merlin ma wrażenie, jakby unosił się nad ziemią i nagle słowa wydobywające się z jego ust przestają być zaklęciem, przestają być językiem, zmieniają się w esencję jego magii, siłę drzemiącą w nim od tylu lat. Ta siła jest dzika i obca, ale jednocześnie tak odpowiednia, tak bardzo jego, tak jakby właśnie na ten moment czekała od dawna, jakby to był cel jej istnienia. Merlin czuje rozpierającą go od środka energię i ma wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. Zaciska palce na ramieniu Artura i magia przybiera na sile.

Tym razem to Merlin jest tym, który odpowiada ogniem.

Smok odchyla łeb do tyłu i obnaża kły, w tym samym czasie próbując się wzbić w powietrze i odlecieć, ale magia Merlina mu na to nie pozwala. Ogień jest bezlitosny, niepokonany, jest najpotężniejszym z żywiołów. Smok próbuje odpowiadać tym samym, ale za każdym razem Merlin odbija płomienie z łatwością, naturalnie, tak, jakby strzepywał pyłek kurzu z ramienia.  
Ostatni ze swojego rodzaju ginie bolesną, powolną śmiercią, której towarzyszy ryk, łomot skrzydeł i niewypowiedziane, ale obecne: „to wcale nie musiało się tak skończyć".

Oczy Merlina z powrotem są niebieskie, jeszcze zanim je zamyka i ponownie traci przytomność.

 

*

 

_Jakiś czas później_

Kiedy się budzi, na dworze jest już ciemno, ale nawet za dnia nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć, gdzie się znajduje. Wzrok bardzo powoli przyzwyczaja się do ciemności. Merlin mruga kilka razy, ale w niczym mu to nie pomaga.

Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest.

Pomieszczenie nie tylko nie wygląda znajomo, ale sprawia także wrażenie niezamieszkałego przez nikogo od bardzo dawna. Merlin ze zdziwieniem odkrywa, że nie ma siły się podnieść. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, odpowiedziałby, że czuje się, jakby cała ciężkozbrojna armia Camelotu przejechała po nim na koniach. Ale nikt nie pyta, a Merlin jest sam.

Przewrócenie się na bok zajmuje mu wieki, ale na stoliku obok łóżka stoi bukłak z wodą, a Merlin ma usta wyschnięte na wiór. Podniesienie naczynia i przyłożenie go do ust to najdłuższe minuty w jego życiu, ale kiedy w końcu mu się udaje, pije łapczywie, tak, że w końcu zaczyna się krztusić i musi przestać, bo woda wycieka mu z ust i spływa po policzkach, a potem po szyi, a potem znika w niebieskiej tunice, która chyba nie jest jego.

Ma ochotę wstać i zorientować się trochę w sytuacji, ale jest na to za słaby, leży więc tylko ze wzrokiem wbitym w mało interesujący sufit. Głowę momentalnie wypełniają mu sekwencje obrazów z ostatnich kilku dni i Merlin zamyka oczy – na to też nie ma obecnie siły.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo leży. Czarne plamki na suficie, których tak naprawdę tam nie ma, zaczynają mu się zlewać w jedną, wielką plamę. Wiatr za oknem przy tej okropnej ciszy brzmi bardziej jak huragan i raz nawet wydaje mu się, że słyszy głosy, ale to tylko jego umysł płata mu figle. Wiatr czasami brzmi jak Morgana, kiedy ją otruł (a potem trzymał w ramionach i, pozwalając swojej magii buzować na powierzchni jego skóry, modlił się, żeby _zrozumiała_), jak Gaius, kiedy z rezygnacją i bólem wymalowanym na twarzy przyznawał się przed królem, przed dworem, przed nim, że to on jest czarnoksiężnikiem, tylko po to, żeby uratować jemu, Merlinowi, życie. Brzmi jak Freya, te kilka minut wcześniej, zanim odpłynęła w głąb swojego ukochanego jeziora, jak Gwen, krzycząca, że to nie ona jest czarodziejką i naprawdę nie ma z magią nic wspólnego. W końcu brzmi jak Artur, ślad niedowierzania w tym brzmieniu, złości, żalu. Wiatr brzmi jak zdrada.

\- Proszę – szepcze i leży nieruchomo, starając się nie myśleć o niczym. Wiatr znowu zaczyna być tylko wiatrem, ale głosy jego przyjaciół – ludzi, którzy kiedyś uważali go za przyjaciela – nadal echem pobrzmiewają mu w głowie, ich twarze nadal obecne na skraju jego podświadomości, gotowe, żeby pojawić się jak tylko zamknie oczy.

Sen przychodzi nieoczekiwanie, prawie jak zbawienie, prawie jak efekty jednej z mikstur Gaiusa, którą brał kiedy naprawdę źle się czuł i przewracał się w łóżku z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. Merlin zasypia szybko, ale sny, które ma, są niejasne, dwuznaczne, trudne do zinterpretowania. Niełatwo odróżnić je od rzeczywistości.

 

*

 

_Następny dzień_

Rano budzą go ptaki i odgłos ciężkich butów na podłodze pomieszczenia, które musi być sienią. Jeszcze zanim ma szansę otworzyć dobrze oczy widzi opierającą się o framugę drzwi sylwetkę mężczyzny, na razie bardzo niewyraźną.

Z trudem przeciera oczy, bo nawet uniesienie ręki w jego obecnym stanie jest czymś, co wymaga dużo wysiłku. Artur patrzy na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy tak nieodgadnionym, jak jego, Merlina, sny tej nocy. W ręku trzyma zawiniątko, wewnątrz którego – Merlin ma nadzieję – znajduje się coś do jedzenia.

\- Panie – mówi, ale głos, który wypowiada to słowo nie może należeć do niego, bo przecież jego nie jest taki zachrypnięty. Artur prawdopodobnie dochodzi do tego samego wniosku, bo lekko marszczy brwi, ale nadal nic nie mówi. Merlin usiłuje odchrząknąć, jednak ślina nie zwilża gardła tak, jak powinna. Musi się napić, ale nie ma siły sięgnąć po bukłak.

Czas sprawia wrażenie, jakby stanął w miejscu i nie ma to nic wspólnego z magią. Merlin leży nieruchomo, bo tylko na to go w tym momencie stać, a Artur nadal opiera się o framugę, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. Wygląda o wiele lepiej, niż kiedy widzieli się ostatnio. Co oznacza tylko tyle, że nie wygląda _źle_.

\- Obudziłeś się, dobrze – odzywa się w końcu, ale tego głosu Merlin też nie rozpoznaje. Brzmią w nim znajome nuty, tak, ale Artur nigdy nie mówił do niego w taki sposób.

Następne, co Merlin rejestruje to szelest miecza, którego ostrze nagle znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko jego gardła.

\- Jeden podejrzany ruch… - mówi Artur chłodno. Ręka drży mu nieznacznie, ale chyba sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy – i będziesz martwy, zanim zdążysz wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek zaklęcie – dodaje i z jakiegoś powodu Merlin nigdy w życiu nie był niczego bardziej pewien, niż tej groźby. Niepewnie podnosi wzrok, chcąc pokazać Arturowi, że rozumie jakie motywy nim kierują. Nie jest zdziwiony. Sam nie wie, jak zareagowałby w podobnej sytuacji.

\- A teraz słucham.

Przełykanie śliny nadal jest bolesne. Merlin stara się zwilżyć gardło, uważając przy tym, żeby się przypadkiem nie poruszyć, bo kto wie, co Artur może uznać za podejrzane.

\- Jak już się pewnie domyśliłeś… - zaczyna, za wszelką cenę starając się nadać swojemu głosowi pewne brzmienie, ale jest to trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał - … jestem czarodziejem.

\- Taak, smok płonący w ogniu wydobywającym się z twojej ręki był dosyć pomocną wskazówką – przyznaje Artur kpiąco, nie spuszczając z niego zaciętego wzroku.

\- Co więcej chcesz wiedzieć? – Merlin jest zmęczony. Z trudem utrzymuje oczy otwarte; nie chce ich zamykać, bo boi się, że zaśnie.

\- Och, nie wiem… Może wszystko?! Mógłbyś zacząć od tego, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej!

I zaczyna.

Merlin opowiada Arturowi wszystko: od momentu, kiedy pojawił się w Camelocie, a nawet nie, od momentu, kiedy jego matka pierwszy raz zauważyła poruszające się samoistnie przedmioty i uśmiechnięte szeroko dziecko z oczami to niebieskimi, to złotymi. Opowiada, ile razy ratował mu życie, ile razy prawie mu powiedział, o momentach, kiedy myślał, że już nie wytrzyma, o magii, która jest integralną częścią jego ciała. Mówi mu również o Morganie, której prorocze sny nie były przypadkiem, o jej dzikiej, nieujarzmionej sile i chłodnym opanowaniu. Mówi mu o Morgause i jego matce, o kłamstwie, które był zmuszony powiedzieć, żeby ocalić go od perspektywy życia z brzemieniem ojcobójcy, nawet jeśli dla niego, Merlina, miałoby to oznaczać brak jakichkolwiek szans na uzyskanie zrozumienia. Mówi mu o wszystkim, bo wie, że jeśli nie wyrzuci tego z siebie teraz, nie zbierze się na odwagę już nigdy. Słowa z trudem przechodzą mu przez gardło i zmęczenie nie jest tego jedynym powodem. Artur reaguje żywo, gwałtownie, ze złością i kiedy z rozmachem wychodzi z pokoju, Merlin nie jest pewien czy to na pewno było dobre rozwiązanie, ale ulga, tak, ulga, którą odczuwa jest ogromna.

 

*

 

_Dwa dni później_

Merlin po raz kolejny traci rachubę czasu. Raz ma wrażenie, że słyszy odgłosy odbywającego się niedaleko polowania i z nadzieją nasłuchuje szumu otwieranych drzwi, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Sen przychodzi i odchodzi, i w końcu Merlin śpi bardziej z nudów, niż ze zmęczenia. Nadal jest bardzo słaby, nawet po tym jak odkrywa leżący w nogach łóżka, pozostawiony przez Artura pakunek z jedzeniem. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sposób który wybrał na pokonanie smoka będzie energochłonny, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy, że aż do tego stopnia. Cieszy się, że obyło się bez nadmiernego wykorzystania energii Artura – gdyby było inaczej, książę, tak jak on, leżałby teraz w łóżku i dopiero dochodziłby do siebie.

Zastanawia się, czy nie posunął się za daleko. Ostatecznie nie musiał mówić mu wszystkiego na raz. Zastanawia się, jak udało mu się przeżyć, a już najczęściej rozmyśla nad tym, dlaczego obudził się właśnie tutaj, a nie w celi albo, co gorsza, na dziedzińcu, z katem dzierżącym topór stojącym tuż obok niego i królem, gotowym, aby wydać wyrok śmierci. Żadne sensowne wytłumaczenie nie przychodzi mu do głowy.

Artur pojawia się kolejny raz tuż przed zapadnięciem zmroku. Na zewnątrz zaczęło się już robić szaro, Merlin przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że mu się przywidziało, ale nie. Artur bez wątpienia jest prawdziwy.

\- Nadal jestem zły – mówi niskim tonem, zbliżając się do łóżka. – Wściekły – poprawia się.

\- Wiem – mówi Merlin cicho, ze skruszoną miną i wzrokiem wbitym we własne kolana. – Wiem. I nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, ile razy chciałem ci powiedzieć…

\- To nieistotne – zbywa go chłodno, ale Merlin miał czas, żeby poznać Artura i wie, że pod tą fasadą dystansu i chłodu kryje się również wyrzut i zdradzone zaufanie. Tym razem nie może spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Przepraszam – szepcze, bo to jedyne co mu pozostaje, nawet jeśli to tak niewiele.

Nie mówią nic przez dłuższą chwilę. Artur wygląda, jakby sam do końca nie wiedział co tu robi, mało tego, jakby nie był pewien, czy chce tu być. Merlin nie jest w stanie go za to winić. Nerwowo zaciska ręce na kocu, którym jest przykryty. Magia pulsuje mu w żyłach, przez chwilę oboje mają wrażenie, że w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się zdecydowanie cieplej. Cisza staje się cięższa, bardziej gęsta niż była przed chwilą i nie jest już komfortowa – to ten rodzaj ciszy, kiedy nikt nie chce się odezwać pierwszy i jednocześnie każdy chciałby ją przerwać, bo z każdą mijającą sekundą staje się coraz trudniejsza do zniesienia.

\- Mój ojciec jest przekonany, że nie żyjesz – mówi w końcu Artur, odwracając wzrok gdzieś w kierunku okna. – Powiedziałem mu, że zaklęcie, którego użyłeś najwidoczniej cię przerosło, bo spłonąłeś razem ze smokiem. Nie miał powodu, żeby mi nie uwierzyć.

I nagle wszystko wskakuje na miejsce. Merlin już wie, dlaczego obudził się tutaj i dlaczego to Artur był pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczył po przebudzeniu. Jedyne czego nie wie, to co skłoniło go do zaaranżowania tego wszystkiego. Z trudem podnosi się z łóżka i staje naprzeciwko Artura, którego wyraz twarzy nie zmienia się ani o jotę, ale oddech – Merlin ma takie wrażenie – przyspiesza nieznacznie.

\- Rozmawiałem z Gaiusem – kontynuuje. – Doszliśmy do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie jeśli powie mojemu ojcu, że rzuciłeś na niego zaklęcie i dlatego nie wiedział, że jesteś czarodziejem. Dla ciebie to już żadna różnica, dla niego… Cóż. Domyślasz się jaki los czekałby osobę kolaborującą z praktykującym magię. Miałeś okazję się przekonać.

\- Dobrze zrobiliście. – Merlin wypuszcza powietrze z ulgą i uśmiecha się blado, ale nie swoim własnym, zwyczajnym uśmiechem. Tym razem jest to tylko lekkie uniesienie kącików ust.

\- Przyjedzie tutaj za dwa dni razem z koniem, ubraniami i prowiantem na drogę. Nie możesz tutaj zostać. Nie możesz również wrócić, więc… - Artur zawiesza głos i po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł do pokoju patrzy Merlinowi w oczy.

\- Wiem – odpowiada. – Dziękuję – dodaje i jego ręka bezwiednie wędruje na ramię Artura, gdzie spoczywa, tak jakby właśnie po to została stworzona. Magia szczypie go w palce, przypomina o swojej obecności nieustannie, ale Artur nie strząsa jego dłoni. Wygląda, jakby chciał powiedzieć za dużo rzeczy na raz i nie mógł się zdecydować, która z nich jest najważniejsza, a która najmniej istotna. Nie odwraca już wzroku, ba, Merlin ma wrażenie, że nawet mruga rzadziej niż powinien.

\- Dlaczego mi pomogłeś? – pyta cicho, bo to pytanie nie daje mu spokoju, nie może znaleźć na nie odpowiedzi.

\- Według tego co powiedziałeś, miałem u ciebie dług do spłacenia. Więcej niż jeden.

\- Nie wiedziałeś o tym, jak mówiłeś królowi, że zginąłem razem ze smokiem – zauważa Merlin sensownie, przypatrując mu się ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie wiedziałem – zgadza się Artur, jego mina ponownie nieodgadniona, trudna do odczytania. – Może chciałem być tym, który cię zabije, jeśli twoje wytłumaczenie nie okazałoby się wystarczająco przekonujące.

\- Może – przyznaje mu rację Merlin. – Cieszę się, że cię przekonało.

Cisza, która zapada po tym stwierdzeniu nie jest już krępująca. Jest w niej coś intymnego, jak w dłoni Merlina ciągle spoczywającej na ramieniu Artura, jak w tych wszystkich słowach, które prędzej czy później będą musiały zostać wypowiedziane. Merlin zamyka oczy i opiera czoło o czoło Artura. Stoją tak przez chwilę, w bezruchu, magia przepływająca między nimi, niespecjalnie subtelna, jak fala gorąca buchająca na policzki, aż w końcu Merlin odsuwa się na odległość mniejszą niż wyciągnięta ręka i jego oczy przez chwilę, przez ułamek sekundy, znowu są złote.

Artur znowu jest tym, który odzywa się pierwszy:

\- Zadbaj o to, żeby twoja nieobecność nie była dłuższa, niż to konieczne – mówi w końcu i tym razem jego głos nie jest już chłodny i zdystansowany. To prośba ukryta pod fasadą rozkazu. Merlin nie może powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, nawet jeśli zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest to najodpowiedniejsza reakcja, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację.

\- Postaram się – obiecuje poważnie.

Patrząc na zamykające się za Arturem drzwi, Merlin myśli o przeznaczeniu i o tym, jak daleko zaszedł, pilnując, żeby nie zboczyło ono ze swojego kursu. Myśli o księciu, który kiedyś zostanie wspaniałym królem i w prawy, rozsądny sposób będzie władał swoim królestwem, które wcześniej zjednoczy. Myśli o obietnicy, którą właśnie złożył i wie, że dołoży wszelkich starań, aby w tym czasie stać u boku Artura.

Przeznaczenie przestaje być takie przerażające.


End file.
